


You can't get rid of the past

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Post-Dressrosa, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: Well, sometimes, Grand Line can be rather surprising with all its oddnesses. All the pirates knew that but nothing could prepare the three lovers for this astonishing news.





	1. Astonishing news

Sanji woke up slowly this morning. He could feel Zoro's arm on his waist, the heat of the other's chest against his back and hi hot breath against his neck. He was at peace like that. Then, he snuggled happily further into Law's chest. The latter was already awake since he put a hand on his shoulder stroking it sweetly. Sanji opened his eyes and he was welcomed by Law staring lovingly at him. The blonde grinned at him.

“Hey.” Sanji said with a low tone to not wake up Zoro.

“Good morning, Sanji.” A tiny smile appearedon Law's face. He was happy too.

“Oi.” Went a grumble behind him. “Don't get lovey-dovey without me.”

It seemed their attempt had failed. Zoro now awake laid a kiss on his neck. Sanji shivered.

“'Morning, you two.” He said putting a hand on Law's hip past Sanji.

As a response, Law caressed Zoro's ear making his earrings clinking. This time, it was Zoro who shivered. Using his hand on the surgeon's hip as a leverage, he got closer along with Sanji to Law and he bucked his hips into Sanji's ass. Because of their proximity, Sanji's and Law's cocks rubbed against each other. They all groaned from the stimulation. Zoro bit on Sanji's neck and the blonde's gasp was muffled by Law kissing him. Taking advantage of his mouth already open, he passed his tongue past Sanji's lips. The blonde did the same and they explored the mouth of each other in a languishing kiss. Law's hand was on Zoro's hip and Zoro caressed Sanji's side. When they parted, Sanji as turned around and Law's lips were replaced by Zoro's. It as sweet and Sanji loved that side of the swordsman. When they parted, Sanji stared at his green-haired lover through lidded eyes. He was in a bliss. The ambiance was getting hotter.

Suddenly, a nausea took over Sanji. He hopped off of the bed in a hurry and rushed to the bathroom. Law and Zoro exchanged puzzled gazes. Well, what a way to cool down the mood. But the worry took quickly over the disappointment. They both got up of the bed and made their way to the bathroom. Law looked concerned and Zoro knocked frantically at the door worried too.

“Oi! Sanji, you alright?” Zoro said through the door. The only response he got was the noise of someone throwing up.

“Shit!” Swore Law and they entered the bathroom. They saw the figure of Sanji trembling because of his waves of nausea. Zoro crouched down next to the blonde and stroked his back in a soothing gesture.

“Stay here, Zoro. I will go get a glass of water.” The surgeon said and left.

Sanji was convulsing as waves of nausea washed over him. Zoro was powerless in front of the distress Sanji was showing. All he could do was standing beside him and showing some sort of support.

The nausea began to calm down when Law entered again a glass in his hand. Sanji was now feeling dizzy and fell back on his butt. Zoro caught him by the shoulder before he could hit the floor. He then slid behind him to rest the blonde's back on his chest.

Law looked worried and that wasn't reassuring Zoro. The surgeon crouched down in front of the blonde handing him the glass.

“Sanji, that cannot go on. It will be soon three weeks that you feel sick. And now, you are feeling dizzy. You must let me check on you.” Law said.

“Don't worry. It must be food poisoning.” Sanji replied sluggishly.

“Three weeks, Cook! That can't be that weird stuff you ate in that fucking weird jungle!” Zoro snapped.

“But-” Sanji tried to protest but he was cut off by Law.

“No buts. You are going with me at the infirmary.”

Sanji first scowled at the surgeon but gave in quickly at the stern look of Law.

“Fine!” Sanji huffed rolling his eyes and tried to get up but Zoro kept him against him. Law still crouched down then took Sanji bridal-style to the infirmary.

“I can walk!” Protested Sanji.

“You cannot, Sanji. We are going like this to Tony-ya.”

When they reached the doorway, Zoro got up from his spot on the floor and followed them.

* * *

Chopper was looking through a book Robin had given him when someone knocked at the door. He was surprised to see Sanji HELD by LAW who was FOLLOWED by ZORO.

“I apologize for disturbing you, Tony-ya. But, I need to examine Sanji and I would like to borrow your infirmary and your assistance.” Law spoke.

Chopper hopped off his little stool in panic.

“Sanji is sick?” He asked worriedly.

“I think so but do not worry, Tony-ya. It does not seem to be pretty bad.” Law patted the little reindeer's head and walked past him to put Sanji down on the bed. Zoro on his heels sat on a chair next to the bed.

Chopper's expression shifted to his serious one.

“What are the symptoms?”

“He suffers from nausea and vomiting every morning and also dizziness.” Law replied.

“What are your hypothesis?”

“I think that it might be a gastroenteritis.”

“Let's take his blood pressure.”

Law took the tensiometer and complied.

“11/8. He has an average blood pressure.” Law frowned.

“Let's look over the other symptoms.” Chopper proposed.

“Okay. So... Loss of appetite... No, he does not. He eats even more than usual.” Law said.

“Sanji.” Chopper called causing the said man to turn to him. “Have you ever had stomach pain?”

“No. Not even once.” The blonde replied.

“Did you have other toilet issues?” Chopper asked. Sanji cocked his side in confusion.

“He is asking you if you had diarrhea, Sanji.” Law translated.

“No, just vomiting.”

“A headache perhaps?” Sanji shook his head.

“Law, that's not it. He doesn't have the other symptoms.” Chopper stated.

“Yes, I did notice, Tony-ya. But that's confusing. I cannot pinpoint what it is.”

“Don't worry. I'll take some samples of his blood to analyze it.”

Law nodded.

“But,” Chopper resumed. “I'll do it alone in other words without you two.”

Law and Zoro shot him questioning look.

“It would be nice that you put some clothes on before the others come on the deck, you know.”

They looked down and, to their horror, Chopper was right : they were only in a boxer they put in a hurry before going to the bathroom. Red spread on their cheeks in embarrassment. They noticed too that Sanji was naked. They felt bad for Chopper who had to look embarrassing things.

“Ha... I apologize, Tony-ya. We are going to change ourselves and bring clothes for Sanji.”

“Don't worry. I figured out you were in a hurry. While you dress up, I'll do the blood test.”

Law and Zoro nodded before leaving.

* * *

Chopper was analyzing Sanji's blood moments after Law and Zoro left with Sanji. Normally, he would have finished earlier but he couldn't quite believe the results of those tests. He was doing it for the third time and, once more, the result was the same : a too high rate of hCG. He sighed. If Sanji was a woman, he wouldn't be that worried but he wasn't. For a man, that result meant one thing and quite a bad thing in fact : testicle cancer. He didn't know how far it was. How could he announced to the blonde?

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji was cooking for the lunch with two sets of eyes on him. It was annoying for him and a vein popped out of his temple. He couldn't hold it anymore so he spun round meeting his two guardians and scowling. He crossed his arms on his chest and spoke low in silent anger.

“I'm fine I already told you. I don't need two warders following me everywhere I go. I AM NOT A WEAK LITTLE THING!” He finally shouted.

Zoro stood up from one of the chairs at the table and began walking in his direction. “We know that, Sanji. We are the first to say you're strong. But, you're not in your normal state. We're just worried.”

“Zoro is right, Sanji. We do not know yet what is going on with you. We are here to make sure that nothing happens to you.” Law said while doing the same as Zoro.

When they reached him, they enlaced him. Sanji leant into their embrace. Law grabbed gently in chin to make him look up. The blonde met the sincere look of the surgeon and he could sense a calloused hand on his cheek thumb stroking it gently. He shifted his gaze to Zoro and met eyes as loving as Law's. He sighed and leant into his hand closing his eyes.

“Listen, Sanji.” Came the low voice of Law. Sanji opened his eyes hearing him. “We love you and, when something is wrong, we feel overprotective over you. You can call it an animal instinct in a way.” Law snorted. “We know that you do not like when you feel too overprotected but we could not bring ourselves to let you all on your own today.”

“I couldn't put it as nicely as Law but that's quite the thing, Sanji. We love you.” Zoro said.

Law then leant in to kiss Sanji. It was a short kiss that conveyed a lot of feelings. Law's lips were quickly replaced by Zoro who gave him a kiss as overwhelming as Law's. His eyes stung tears threatening to fall. So he buried his face in his two lover's chest.

“We are three big idiots.” Sanji stated.

He could hear the light rumbles in their chest from their quiet laughter and he could feel two hands stroking his back. All the gestures leaked out the love. Sanji hummed in bliss and murmured loud enough so Law and Zoro could hear him. “I love both of you too.” On his head were placed two pecks that made him smile.

When suddenly, the door swungopen interrupting them in their sweet moment. Law and Zoro turned their heads towards the door pissed off at the person who dared to break their loving scene. But, they couldn't be angry anymore since the said person was a little reindeer with a worried expression.

“We need to talk.” Was all he said.

* * *

Well, Sanji wasn't sure how to take the situation he was in. He was on the infirmary bed, pants down, his lovers kicked out of the room and the wand of the sonography on his intimate parts.

Chopper who was holding the wand was deep in his thought while studying the screen in front of him. All Sanji could was blurs of black, grey and white and he didn't know what Chopper expected to find there. Suddenly, the wand got away from his skin and a frustrated whimper could be heard. “There is nothing there. How confusing.”

Chopper turned his conflicted gaze towards Sanji. The blonde could see that the little doctor wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it.

“If you have something to say, say it, Chopper.” Sanji snarled out of impatience.

Chopper winced at the sharp voice before speaking. “That might be crazy but... Sanji can you lift up your shirt?”

Sanji was confused but he still complied. He undid the buttons of his shirt until his chest before lift the hem of his shirt. When he was done, Chopper put some cold gel on his abdomen. He hissed at the cold feeling and Chopper gave him an apologetic smile before putting the wand where the gel was. The little was rolling the wand on his abdomen in search of something. Suddenly, it stopped on one spot and Sanji shot his head up when he hears a little gasp. His gaze was attracted by the screen of the sonography machine. He could see something white that had the shape of a bean.

“What's that?” He asked Chopper.

Chopper was still in awe whispering things like “That makes no sense.” “It should be impossible.”.

“What is THAT, Chopper.” Sanji said louder to snap Chopper out of his state and also because he was running out of patience.

Chopper turned to him without making eye contact. “Hu-Hum... It seems that you're pregnant, Sanji. Well, congratulation, I guess?”

 


	2. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji announced his pregnancy to Law and Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guess what? I'm updating this work x) Sorry for the wait but I was quite busy between my exams, my job, my vacations without internet ;p and the beginning of the university. I have also other projects like translations and new stories ;) So, stay tuned ;p

“Wha-What ? Wait ! How ? Chopper, that doesn’t make any sense! Which herbs of yours have you been smoking ?” Sanji snapped out of confusion. He was completely lost. “I’m a man! I can’t –”

“I know that ! But, it’s there! Look at the screen !” Chopper cut him off.

Sanji turned his gaze towards the screen where a tiny blur of white could be seen. “What do you see ?” Asked the little reindeer.

“A white jellybean.” Sanji said bluntly.

“That’s your baby, Sanji. It’s real.”

“But… How?” Sanji asked quietly as if he was whispering as if the reality of the thing was dawning on him.

“I’m tempted to say Grand Line.” Said the doctor as if the name alone of this crazy ocean could explain everything. “It’s indeed a strange sea.”

“But, that doesn’t explain anything.” Sanji yelled out of anger because the little doctor was disappointing him. He couldn’t even give him a logical reason when the doctors must be the rational voice.

“I think I read about male pregnancy before.” Said suddenly Chopper who had hop off his stool before heading to his desk where laid a book.

He took the said book with his hooves and opened it while stepping back towards the cook.

“It’s a logbook of a famous pirate that Robin gave me and… There! See? The captain says that his second was pregnant with his child. He also says that an old woman from the last island they docked told them that Grand Line had that kind of power. At first, I thought that it was complete bullshit until your case.” Explained the reindeer desperate to make Sanji believe him.

The blonde then took the book from the doctor’s hooves and read himself the said lines at least three times to make sure he wasn’t misreading it. Suddenly, his face was drained from all colors.

“Are you alright, Sanji?” Asked Chopper with a worried look.

“Ye-Yeah.” Replied Sanji running a hand across his face. “There is really a baby growing inside of me.” His voice was shaking as if he was on the verge of tears.

“Why are you sad? It’s good news, isn’t it?” Asked Chopper confused by the cook’s reaction.

“It’s not tears of sadness, Chopper. I’m just overwhelmed. I didn’t think I could have a child with Law and Zoro.”

“So, you’re happy, right?” Asked Chopper unsure.

The blonde nodded biting his lower lips to prevent himself from crying. Suddenly, Sanji raised his head abruptly with wide eyes and he gasped loudly.

“What’s the matter now?” Asked him the little doctor exasperated by the blonde’s mood swings.

“The baby. Who is it from?” Sanji said in a panic.

“What do you mean?” Chopper furrowed his brows.

“Is it Law’s or Zoro’s? What will I tell them? They will surely take this as a challenge between them.” Complained the cook recovering his face with his hands. He then ran his hands across his hair completely panicked.

“Sanji, calm down! I can take a sample of amniotic sac and analyze its DNA to be certain.”

“Yes, do whatever you want if it means knowing for sure the father.”

“Okay. Just stand still.” Ordered the little doctor before rummaging through his desk’s drawers. He took out a syringe with a huge needle.

Sanji’s face went white.

“Stand still!” Recalled him Chopper sternly.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

During the analyze, Sanji stayed in the infirmary. Since, he had been there for a long while, his two sick worried lovers knocked more than once on the infirmary’s door and Sanji would just look at Chopper in panic before the reindeer would just reply that they were still busy.

Finally, the little doctor had the results and he frowned before whispering: “Well, Grand Line.”

Sanji just waited for him to speak while fidgeting.

Chopper then looked up at him and smiled widely. Sanji crooked an eyebrow in confusion but before he could ask anything to the little reindeer, Chopper spoke up.

“Grand Line is surely the most amazing sea worldwide.”

That only make the cook’s confusion increase even more. The blonde then just stared at the doctor curiously.

“The baby has your three DNA! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Sanji just stared blankly at him not catching what the little reindeer just told him.

Copper sighed before adding. “It’s yours, Zoro’s and Law’s.”

Realization dawned on the cook and he gapped like a fish not sure what to say. Finally, he opted for a “How?”

“Grand Line.”

“Right.” Sanji said as if it was obvious.

“How will you tell Zoro and Law?”

I don’t know.” Sanji had no expression and was just staring in the distance.

Chopper examined him with concern but decided it was normal after such mind-blowing news.

“Here! The test’s results and your baby’s picture.” Chopper handed him a few papers and a black picture with his little jellybean. “You are 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulation!”

Sanji nodded in gratitude while taking the papers from Chopper’s hooves. He then left the infirmary quietly.

Once he was on the deck walking while staring absentmindedly at the little picture that was on top of the stack of papers, Law and Zoro hurried up to him with concerned looks. But, Sanji didn’t see them and just walked past them.

Zoro and Law looked at each other in confusion before panicking.

“Is it that bad?” Asked Zoro utterly shocked.

“I hope that it is not the case.” Replied Law with a pale face.

They turned around and caught up quickly with the cook.

Law gripped the blonde’s shoulder so that the cook could face them but he still wasn’t didn’t look them in the eyes. “Sanji. Please, tell us which deadly disease you suffer from.”

Zoro elbowed him in his side and gave him a disapproving look.

Sanji’s eyes met theirs and, suddenly, he burst into tears before falling on his knees.

The two swordsmen followed him to the floor and were roaming their hands all over his body as for finding what was wrong with him.

“Please, Sanji. Speak to us. You’re scaring us. Is it that bad?” Asked a panicked Zoro.

Sanji couldn’t catch his breath between his sobs.

“Shhh… Calm down, Sanji. Take slow breaths.” Told him Law.

Law and Zoro were now trying to soothe him with gentle caresses and quiet “shhh”.

Suddenly, Sanji wrapped his arms around their necks and drew closer to them until he could cry onto their shoulders.

“That’s not it, idiots.” Finally said Sanji. “I’m just so happy right now.”

He moved back a bit so that he could look them in the eyes. He wiped his last tears before giving them a serious look.

“I’m pregnant.” And that’s how he dropped the mind bomb.

“Who is it from?” Was the first question that left simultaneously the both men’s mouths.

“What? That’s what you’re asking me first? Why don’t you ask me how is it even possible?”

“I had two dads before living at the dojo.”

“I am a doctor. I must know all the possible cases.”

“Oh!” Simply said Sanji genuinely surprised.

“So, from who?” Pressed Zoro.

“Chopper made a test.” Sanji didn’t explain further and handed the papers to Law.

Law looked at them for a while seeming to read it before he furrowed his brows.

“What? How can it be even possible? The embryo has our three DNA.”

“Chopper said it was one of the mysteries of Grand Line.”

Law hummed while he was reading for a second time the results.

“Wait!” Spoke up Zoro. “I don’t get it. I’m completely lost there!”

“That means all three of us are gonna be dads because of Grand Line, moss head.” Translated Sanji.

Zoro’s reaction was immediate: he caught his two lovers into a tight hug surprising them both and he were smiling like an idiot. He gave kisses all over Sanji’s and Law’s faces. The blonde chuckled while the surgeon grunted in annoyance.

“I’m gonna have a baby with you two. I can’t be happier.” He said kissing Sanji and Law on the lips.

Law then took Sanji’s hand and intertwined their fingers. The blonde then looked up to him and saw the widest smile he had ever seen plastered on Law’s face.

“I am truly happy, Sanji.”

Sanji could feel new tears building up in his eyes and a smile spread on his lips.

“Me too.”


	3. His two guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I got the inspiration and I couldn't fall asleep without writing this chapter ;) I hope you will enjoy it ^^

Sanji was cooking quietly in the kitchen. He was alone since he kicked out his two lovers who couldn’t leave him alone. They were so worried about Sanji’s and their little baby’s health. But, that got on Sanji's nerves because they were treating him like a man made of glass when, damn it, the cook could still take care of himself. He’s just pregnant not suffering from cancer. With the thought alone of his sick-worried-for-nothing guardians, he became irritated once again. He got fed up of Zoro who was following him everywhere he went and of Law who was dictating him what he had to do and what he couldn’t do like “You must eat more fruits and vegetables. You’re going to need a lot more vitamins and fibers”, “You must rest as much as possible” or “No fighting”, “No heavy lifting”, “No running”, “Not overdoing in any way”, “No training”, and… and… Fuck it! The list was just so fucking long and Sanji could only feel a vein popping out on his temple while eyeing the “do’s and no do’s list” that Chopper wrote together with Law for him. He would have found it cute with all the colors and all the smileys if it wasn’t a hindrance to his liberty.

He didn’t notice he was cutting his vegetables too hard until his knife was stuck in the wooden chopping board. The cook cursed under his breath and put aside the vegetables to free his knife. These two idiots disturbing him during his cooking…

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the diner, Law and Zoro helped him to wash the dishes but this time, it was very welcomed. The blonde was just too fucking tired to even care. He just sat on one of the bar’s stools watching his two idiots of lovers. He thought about how much he loved them even if they were two idiots. But he knew better: if these two were just so worried, that was because they loved him so much that no words could describe it perfectly. And that thought warmed up his heart and he smiled blissfully. And he doesn’t remember how or when, but he fell asleep right there, his face on the bar.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up in Zoro’s arms. The green-haired swordsman was carrying the cook up to their shared bedroom and beside him, the surgeon was walking staring affectionately at his blonde lover before sliding his gaze towards his well-build lover and he flashed him a sexy smirk that Zoro returned. Sanji got a glimpse of their mute exchange and rose up.

“Hey! Don’t tell me you were gonna do dirty things without me?”

He startled his lovers who turned suddenly their heads towards his pouting form. Too surprised to give him a response, Sanji chose to rub it in. “Ain’t fair!” While pouting even more. Then, the swordsmen went all frantic. They feared that they really hurt the cook’s feelings. Earning the wanted reaction, Sanji then smirked and said with a lustful voice. “I’ll forgive you if you add me in your dirty project.” And he got in response two burning with lust gazes. He liked it so much more.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in their bedroom, Sanji was thrown on the bed before being straddled by Law. The raven-haired man dove in and kissed passionately the soft lips of the blonde. Sanji reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. Taking it as an invitation, Law deepened the kiss earning a moan from the cook. Soon, he felt the mattress dipping and he knew what it was when he saw a flash of green behind the surgeon. He got confirmation when Law’s shivers passed by their lips and his shiver became Sanji’s own. Zoro was nipping and sucking on the other swordsman’s neck. Law groaned when Zoro sucked harder and left a hickey. Sanji bit his lower lips as a wave of lust submerged him: he had found that sight terribly sexy. Suddenly he gasped from pleasure when Law bit down on his nipple and sucked hard. He hadn’t even noticed that his shirt had been discarded until then. Law was playing with his nipples now. One in his mouth while sucking it and nipping at it and the other between two fingers that pinched them lightly. Sanji moaned loudly without restrain. Well, their room was indeed soundproofed so to hell manners. Hearing the cook’s moans, groans escaped from both men above him. Law turned his head towards Zoro so that they could kiss. Zoro interrupted it only to discard his shirt as well as Law’s before going back to his task. Meanwhile, Law was unbuttoning Sanji’s pants earning pants of need from Sanji.

The raven-haired man then gripped the blonde’s cock making him gasp and began to pump it. Sanji’s moans only increased driving mad the two other men. Zoro’s hand sneaked into Law’s pants and boxers and gripped firmly his longer cock. Law groaned while still kissing the other swordsman. When Zoro give it a first pump, Law gasped breaking the kiss. The surgeon then went back to Sanji’s swollen lips. He could feel Zoro bucking against his ass while still pumping his manhood and he moaned. In response, Zoro sped up his stroking and Law did the same.

Soon, their strokings went faster and faster, moans were spilling out of Sanji and Law’s mouth and Zoro’s thrusts went erratic. They were quickly reaching their climaxes and soon enough Sanji and Law came together with a loud moan and a deep groan. Unable to take it any longer, Zoro freed his hard on from the constricting fabrics and began to jerk himself off as fast as possible. In no time, he came in his hand.

When they came down from their high, the swordsmen collapsed from either side of Sanji trying to catch their breath. Sanji was in no better condition: he was panting and his skin was flushed and glistening with sweat.

“Holy shit!” He then said.

“Yeah.” Agreed Zoro while Law grunted to let know that he thought the same in Law’s language of course.

Sanji could fall asleep just like that but he felt gross with all this sweat and his cum on his stomach. He got up and said. “Need a shower.” And then walked to the bathroom.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all finished showering, they collapsed again in their bed. Sanji was in the middle with Law’s chest on his back and his face buried in Zoro’s chest. Zoro was stroking his side while Law drew circles with his fingers on the blonde’s hips.

“Sanji.” Called him Law.

“Hm?” He replied half asleep.

“You didn’t show us our baby.” Added Zoro who had understood where Law were going.

“Oh! Right.” The blonde said with a still tired tone. “It’s in the nightstand’s drawer behind you, Law.”

Law’s warmth left him for a while when the surgeon went to get the ultrasound’s picture.

“It’s lovely and healthy.” He said after a while.

“Give it to me.” Zoro said with a grunt. Law was taking too much time to look at that picture and he really wanted to see what their baby looked like.

Law then handed the picture to Zoro who hummed in thanks. He looked at it for a long time before smiling affectionately.

“It’s our little jellybean.” He said in awe.

“That’s not a jellybean, Zoro.” Grunted Law for the lack of vocabulary of his green-haired lover.

“Nah, that looks like a jellybean to me, so that’s definitively a jellybean.”

Law sighed in defeat seeing no worth in correcting once more the swordsman.

Sanji then chuckled and got two confused gazes.

“I said the same thing when I saw it the first time.” He explained.

Law and Zoro then snorted and Zoro put the picture on the other nightstand.

“Then, that makes it our little jellybean, huh?” Said Zoro.

“I guess.” Said Law defeated by his two lovers but he smiled anyway because, let’s not deny it, it was a cute nickname.

He then pressed a soft kiss on the shape of Sanji’s neck and whispered. “Good night.”

“Good night you two.” Said Sanji.

“Yeah, ‘night.” Grunted Zoro before falling asleep and snoring almost immediately.

Sanji buried his face further into Zoro’s chest to make himself comfortable and followed Zoro into the arms of Morpheus. Law took more time but he eventually fell asleep too.


End file.
